If Ever You Don't Succeed
by Sweetmint
Summary: Lucy starts to hate herself for being so weak. While training with Erza, she grows apart from the boys. Eventual NaLu with slight NaLi. Hints of GaLe, Jerza, and Gruvia. Some strong language. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy slipped onto a bar stool, yawning.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" A sweet voice asked from behind the counter. Mirajane tilted her head and smiled at Lucy's half-lidded gaze.

"Natsu and I just got back from our job yesterday," _In which I didn't help at all…Again! _ "I'm just…really…tired." Her voice drifted off as she laid her head on the cool wooden bar.

"You should go back to bed." A gruff voice said behind her.

Turning, Lucy saw the dark clothes and piercings before anything else. "That would mess up my sleep pattern, Gajeel." She replied, making use of her extensive knowledge from a love of reading. Lucy hated to admit it, but she secretly relished in being able to show up others, especially egotistical people like Gajeel, with her mind.

"Tsk. Yeah, well you shouldn't be sleeping at the guild, it's rude, and frankly," Gajeel sneered. "No one wants to hear you snore."

Lucy's face turned bright red from both embarrassment and anger. "I don't snore!" she exclaimed, her noise crinkling.

"Tsk. Sure you don't," Gajeel replied before turning around and raising a hand. "Oh by the way, have you seen the shrimp? I can't seem to find her anywhere." That last part was barely audible, but it made Lucy relax, she even cracked a smile thinking of the bashful pair.

"Last time I saw Levy, she was in the library with Jet and Droy." Lucy replied, swiveling. As she turned, she noticed a Mirajane who looked distinctly different than a few minutes ago. She wore a large smile and her eyes were wide.

"So, Gajeel is finally going after Levy." She whispered happily as she dried off a glass with the towel in her other hand.

Lucy nodded, and, not wanting Mira to talk to her about her love life, slid away from the counter towards the door.

As Lucy crept out of the guild's doors she let out a sigh of relief before walking down the street towards her apartment.

Walking along the ledge, she called out in reply to the men rowing a boat who told her to be careful. It warmed her heart that everyone here in Magnolia was so caring.

Reaching her front door, she unlocked it and slipped into her bedroom, sitting down at her comfy wooden desk to write some of her novel.

Suddenly, Lucy sat back and puffed. _I have no idea what to write next._ She thought despairingly._ Maybe I should take Gajeel's advice and take a nap. _She snorted. Lucy? Taking advice from Gajeel? It was ridiculous. Though, she was really tired and a nap sounded especially enticing.

_Maybe I'll dream something perfect for my book! _It was unlikely, but Lucy needed any excuse to lie on her comfy bed under the cozy covers and sleep.

Sighing, she secured her novel safely in her drawer before slipping out of her tight clothes into something more suitable for sleep. She smiled as she slid under the covers, almost instantly falling into deep, dreamless sleep.

Lucy groaned in her sleep and turned over, bumping into something warm. Opening one eye in distaste, she found herself staring at Natsu's scarf.

Gasping, she crawled backward. Shrieking, she tumbled off the bed, effectively waking the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Ne, Lucy, you're really loud." He grumbled, rubbing his eye with a balled fist childishly. Lucy smiled at his silly antics, a smile which quickly turned into a frown.

"Natsu, why were you sleeping in my bed?" she muttered hopelessly.

"Your bed is really nice," He replied simply. "Besides, Happy went fishing with Carla. He was convinced it was a date and wouldn't let me come. I was bored without you around."

Lucy blushed slightly. Standing up, peeking out the window to see what time it was, Lucy replied coolly. "Natsu, it's already dark, why didn't you just wake me up?"

Natsu smiled, "You look really peaceful when you sleep, I didn't want to ruin that," Pulling a face, he muttered off to the side "You probably would've killed me anyway."

Lucy snorted at his remark, and then suddenly noticed her attire. She was clad in nothing but a tank top and shorts, her bra discarded in the laundry. Screaming, she turned around.

"Okay Natsu, go home now." Her face was beet red and she refused to turn back around.

"But Luuuce!" He whined. "Why can't I just spend the night? You said it yourself it's already too late to do anything-" _I didn't say that. _"And your bed is really comfy!" he exclaimed, snuggling back under the covers, which had miraculously not fallen off during Lucy's escapade.

Lucy sighed, knowing arguing with the hot-headed dragon slayer would be nearly impossible. "Fine, but I'm going to change first." She replied in defeat. Natsu tilted his head questioningly but didn't speak. Instead he lied his head down on her pillow and closed his eyes.

Lucy grabbed a large T-shirt from a drawer and pulled it over her tank top, effectively covering her ample chest. Nodding happily, she stepped closer to her bed, pulling the covers back enough for her to slip in next to Natsu.

She turned her back to him, curling her rather cold feet, trying to warm them.

Natsu was already deeply asleep, snoring lightly. He radiated heat, warming the sheets, and Lucy smiled as she stretched her feet back out. Closing her eyes, she drifted into unconsciousness.

Natsu blinked awake, his arm draped around something soft. He started, pulling his arm back swiftly as he realized what he had done.

_At least I woke up first; otherwise I would definitely be nursing a concussion. _He thought in relief as he opened the window carefully. He looked at Lucy's peacefully sleeping form and hopped onto the ledge. He heard a slight groan from her as she rolled over and Natsu flinched, closing the window behind him before jumping onto the street.

He started towards the guild, eager to start the day. _I wonder if Happy's already at the guild? _He thought nonchalantly as he stood in front of the large double doors. Natsu grabbed the handles and pushed the doors open unceremoniously.

Scanning the room, he noticed Happy sitting next to Carla. Wendy was sitting nearby, talking quietly with Lisanna, a sweet smile on her face.

Dodging around tables, he made his way to them.

"Hey," He greeted as he plunked down into a chair. They all turned and greeted him.

"Natsu," Lisanna started uncertainly.

"Yeah?" he prompted her.

"Where have you been? No one's seen you since yesterday morning, and Mira said you didn't go on a job." Lisanna looked down.

Natsu tilted his head slightly. "I was at Lucy's apartment," he said casually. As an afterthought he added, "Sleeping."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "For an entire day?" he whispered.

"What? Happy went fishing with Carla," He replied, turning to the two exceeds. "By the way, how did that go for you?" He grinned widely at his blue friend.

"It was great!" Happy replied enthusiastically. "We caught a big fish together!" Lowering his voice and leaning in, he added, "We even shared it!"

Natsu laughed happily and congratulated the blue-furred cat. Looking up, he saw Lisanna grinning at him. When she noticed his gaze, her cheeks pinked and she averted her eyes.

Natsu brushed it off and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to go look for a job for us and Luce, okay Happy?" he said as he turned.

He was stopped in his tracks by a hand grabbing his vest. "Wait!" It was Lisanna. He turned back to face her as she let go of the fabric. "Since Lucy isn't here, do you think that maybe I could come with you instead?" She smiled at him, and Natsu scrunched his face up. "I don't know, Luce is a part of our team…" he trailed off, but noticing Lisanna's pleading gaze, he relented. "But we'd love to have you come along!" He grinned.

Lisanna's face fell slightly, but she covered it up with a bright smile. "Sure!" She replied. "Go pick one out now. I'll go get Lucy!" She waved as she walked towards the guild doors.

She walked briskly, not wanting to waste time. Coming up on Strawberry Street, she slowed. As she reached Lucy's door, she rapped the door lightly with her knuckles. Getting no response, she knocked harder. Still she heard nothing, and getting impatient she simply tried the handle. Surprisingly she found it unlocked, and she carefully stepped inside.

"Lucy? Are you home?" she called into the space. She heard running water. Walking towards the sound, she realized Lucy must be drawing a bath.

"Lucy!" she called louder, in the direction of the door this time. "It's Lisanna! Will you talk to me?!"

Suddenly the door opened, startling her. Lucy stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Lisanna?" She murmured in surprise.

"Natsu, Happy and I are going on a job, we were wondering if you wanted to come along?" She sounded happy, but Lucy could see the reluctance in her eyes and bit her lip.

Quickly she thought of an excuse. "Actually I don't feel that well. Why don't you go ahead?" She smiled sweetly as Lisanna smiled.

"I'll tell Natsu. I hope you feel better!" She yelled back through the doorway as she raced back to the guild.

Lucy sighed. Lisanna obviously had strong feelings for Natsu. _She really wanted to be alone with him, I could tell._ _I wonder if he feels the same way. He did promise to marry her didn't he?_ She felt an inexplicable pang in her gut at those thoughts. Furrowing her brow she brushed it off as imagining Natsu tied down to someone like that. _Although,_ she mused,_ He wouldn't think of it that way. Natsu isn't like that._

Shaking her head, she closed the door to her bathroom again and slid her towel off. The bathtub was full and she turned off the water, eager to feel the warm water.

She slid in happily.

Lucy walked into the guild happily. She stepped inside and sat at the counter, humming a random melody.

"Hi Mira!" she called as the take-over mage walked over to her.

"Lucy, I heard you were sick!" She exclaimed. "You should really be resting!"

"Ne, Mira, it's alright. I slept for almost the entire day yesterday. I feel better." Lucy replied, brushing off her worries.

"Well, why didn't you go with Natsu and Lisanna then?" the silver-haired mage looked at her expectantly and Lucy debated over whether she should tell her what really happened.

"Honestly, I knew Lisanna wanted to be alone with Natsu." She finally stated.

Mira raised her eyebrows and stopped cleaning the mug she was holding. "Really? Did Lisanna say something?" Mira looked slightly wary.

"No, that wasn't it. I could just tell." Lucy waved her hand as if to brush away bad thoughts. "Natsu and Lisanna have been, dare I say it, best friends since they were little. It's only natural they'd want to spend some time together." Lucy smiled.

Mira nodded and turned when her name was called. Walking away, Lucy noted that she didn't even know what the job had been. _I just hope it wasn't too good of one. Then I might be sad I missed it. _She thought as she sat down next to Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan!" she squealed before launching into a synopsis of a book series she wanted Lucy to read.

Natsu and Lisanna had just stepped out of the guild when they literally ran into Elfman.

"Watching where you're going is a MAN!" He screamed. Natsu shrugged it off and called to Lisanna and Happy.

They reached the train station without incident. As they boarded, Natsu spoke. "I hope Lucy feels better. She gets sick too much."

Lisanna made a noise of agreement as Happy settled into her lap. She pet him absentmindedly while staring out the window.

Natsu started to turn green and accidentally fell on the floor. Lisanna gasped, pulled from her reverie, and pulled his head onto her lap as well.

Natsu groaned and Lisanna looked down at him fondly.

He started mumbling something about Wendy's Troia. Lisanna giggled and played with his salmon locks.

All too soon they reached their destination and Natsu jumped off, kissing the sweet stationary land.

He looked up. "Well Lisanna?" He grinned widely. "Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

Natsu and Lisanna had been on their job for nearly a week now, and people were starting to worry. Lucy was especially concerned.

As of now she was sitting next to Levy, pouting. "I just wish I knew what kind of job they went on." She muttered dejectedly.

Levy looked up at her from her book. "Why don't you just ask Mira?"

Lucy contemplated before she nodded. "Yeah, thanks Levy-chan. I will." Lucy smiled as she made her way towards the bar.

Mira noticed her approach and turned to greet her. "Hi Lucy!" she said with a smile. "You've seemed kind of down lately, is there something bothering you?"

Lucy averted her eyes and furrowed her brow. "I just wanted to know what kind of job Natsu and Lisanna went on." She said quietly.

Mira looked surprised. "They were supposed to be retrieving a necklace from a group of Vulcans," her voice was sweet and Lucy felt slightly relieved.

"At least I didn't have to deal with those weird things," she pulled a face to the side but shook her head and turned back to Mira. "But, if it was just Vulcans, wouldn't they be back by now? I would think they wouldn't have much trouble fighting them…"

Lucy frowned. Mira looked to the side thoughtfully. "You're right. Maybe you should do a recon mission!" She looked at her happily.

Lucy started. "But Mira, I don't know if they need it. Maybe they just got side tracked." _Besides, I don't know if I'd be of any help as is. If they couldn't defeat something, how could I? Natsu's so powerful. _

Mira nodded. "We'll give them a few days. If they haven't contacted us or they haven't returned, we'll send a few people after them."

Lucy gave her a weak smile, her chocolate eyes growing warmer. "Thanks Mira!" she called as she walked back towards Levy.

As she neared the table she heard someone calling her. Turning, she saw a scarlet haired mage.

"Erza?" She asks, surprised.

The ex-quip mage frowned as she crossed her arms. "Lucy, why don't you want to go after Natsu and Lisanna?" she looked slightly puzzled. "They have been gone for a while. It might be worth looking into it."

Lucy grimaced slightly. "I doubt there's really anything to do." The older mage's frown deepened.

Lucy sighed. "Actually Erza," she said, moving closer and lowering her voice. "I don't think I'm strong enough." She flushed and refused to look Erza in the eye. "I worry that even if I did find them that I would be able to do anything. I hate that I can't do anything without someone coming into the rescue, or relying on my spirits."

Erza gasped slightly and moved in closer. "Lucy, you shouldn't feel this way. You are incredibly strong!" she rested an armored hand on Lucy's shoulder and peered into her face.

Lucy's dark eyes were watering and she smiled shakily at Erza. "Thank you, but I wish I could fight on my own. Erza…" she whispered. "Would you train me?"

Erza was taken aback. "What?"

Lucy rubbed her upper arm nervously. "I want to become stronger in battle. Not just able to withstand pain, but to be able to fight back!" she paused. "I wanted to learn ex-quip magic. I've realized that if I did, I could keep my keys on me forever." She took a breath and continued. "If my keys get taken or I lose them, I'm pretty powerless. If I could ex-quip them, then…then maybe I won't be such an easy target."

Erza frowned slightly. "Lucy, I'm not sure if it works that way, but I can try to teach you."

Lucy looked up at Erza and smiled widely. "Thanks Erza! I'll do my best!"

Erza smiled fondly at the blonde haired mage. "Come on Lucy, let's go out back. We can start right now."

Natsu's breath was ragged and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. Lisanna skid on the ground as she was pushed down. She had a similar appearance. She had used a cat-style take-over.

Natsu growled and looked up at the large ape-like creatures that they were currently engaged in battle with.

_Where are they coming from?!_ He thought as he jumped and yelled "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" while he blew a jet of flames out of his mouth in a powerful burst. One of the remaining three was blown back and landed with a crash.

Lisanna called to him. "Natsu, I've got this one!" She jumped behind a large head.

Natsu nodded his agreement. "Happy!" He yelled as the blue exceed grabbed him and flew towards the other one. "Fire Dragon's…" he yelled as Lisanna began to scratch wildly. As Natsu finished his spell, the large creature fell with a resounding boom to the forest floor.

Natsu landed heavily on the ground and looked up at Lisanna as she slid to the earth. He smiled. "Good job Lisanna. I think that's the last one!" He stretched.

Lisanna grinned, one eye half closed in pain. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly.

She brushed him off. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Lisanna sat back and rested on her knees.

They both stood up and started walking slowly back towards the nearby town. "Mission accomplished, let's go home," Lisanna said.

After collecting their reward the duo walked toward the edge of town. "How long have we been gone, a few days? I hope that everyone wasn't too worried."

Natsu nodded. "They were just so damn hard to find," They walked into the train station and Natsu immediately paled. "I can't wait till we're back already."

Lisanna made a noise of agreement.

They climbed aboard the train and Natsu collapsed on his seat. Lisanna furrowed her brow as she gazed out the window, Happy snuggling into her lap.

She stared out at the scenery for what seemed like days before the train screeched to a halt. She jerked back to reality and saw Natsu trying to get his bearings. She grinned before gently waking Happy, who blearily stumbled off the train.

Natsu called out to the Exceed as he heaved and dragged his body out of the doorway.

Lisanna was more reluctant to leave. She really enjoyed spending time alone with Natsu and Happy. She sighed, knowing that all missions had to end.

Lucy jumped high in the air to avoid the two large sticks, though they were true to their master and followed her, landing painful hits on her thighs. She winced, pushing off the offending weapons as she jumped back.

Erza and Lucy had started their training first without magic, simply physical at this point. Lucy was training her dexterity and quick-thinking with an exercise.

Lucy landed hard and growled at the hit. Erza looked at her pensively then sprang into action. Lucy hardly had time to dodge.

The blonde was effectively keeping her body out of reach of the sticks, but barely. Erza suddenly lunged from the left while bringing her right arm out, angling the wood to block Lucy's escape. She pinned the blonde mage to the ground and murmured "I win."

As Erza released her, Lucy pushed off the ground and sat up. She puffed out a little air before standing, her legs aching in protest.

"Lesson number two: Take action. Use your weapons." Erza said as she passed Lucy a pair of nearly identical boughs of wood. "Ex-quip requires great physical as well as mental concentration and stamina." Lucy looked up, determination filling her eyes, and nodded.

Lucy sprang forward without a second thought. At the last minute she stooped and swung her sticks low, attempting to sweep Erza off her feet. Erza jumped, her feet barely brushing the top of the wood as she brought her own down upon Lucy. The blonde squealed as she attempted to slip out of the way. Erza's stick smacked her sharply on the left shoulder and she hissed through her teeth.

The ex-quip mage barely blinked before continuing her barrage of attacks. Lucy raised her boughs in a defensive position before suddenly dropping both them and herself to the ground. She kicked up, landing on her feet a few feet away, managing to avoid any serious blows, though her body was stinging.

Erza gazed at her. Suddenly she charged at Lucy. The celestial spirit mage gasped and ducked but this time the redhead was ready for her and swung a stick up, hitting Lucy painfully on the jaw. She fell, her eyes watering. _That's definitely going to bruise badly._ She thought dejectedly as she scooted back to avoid another swing.

The blonde stood up and raised her weapons before she heard someone calling. It surprised her so much that she was smacked hard and loudly by Erza's stick on her side.

She rubbed her stomach slightly with her inner forearm to take the sting away as she swung out with her right arm.

Erza dodged and replied. "Not right now Natsu! We're training." She jumped in the air and landed behind the spirit mage before hitting her sharply on both arms.

_Natsu?_ Lucy made a vicious noise as she swung blindly behind her, missing Erza by inches. The blonde turned and the older woman smirked as she swept the other off her feet. She braced a foot against her already bruising stomach, whipping her stick to land on Lucy's neck, the other at her feet.

"I have another victory." Erza's voice was quiet, and she set down her wooden tools to help her friend up.

Lucy grinned in appreciation and brushed herself off. Peeking up through her bangs, she noted that Natsu hadn't left, therefore witnessing her failure. _It's okay. At least he'll really be able to see improvement in me. _She thought proudly as she stretched her sore muscles.

"I think that's enough for today Lucy. It's already dusk." Erza said, gesturing to the darkening sky.

Lucy nodded and, picking up the training weapons, headed for the guild. She came to a stop at the back wall and leaned the branches against the stone. Turning back, she saw Erza walking towards Natsu, who was being uncharacteristically silent.

He walked briskly towards her and leaned in, conversing with Erza quietly. The two talked briefly, not giving Lucy much time to wonder about it, before walking towards the celestial spirit mage.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he walked up, grinning widely. She tilted her head as a smile crossed her face.

"Ne, Natsu, you're back?" He nodded and she turned her head. "Where's Happy? Lisanna?"

"They're in the guild. I heard you guys back here and wanted to see what this was all about." His expression looked odd to Lucy.

"Erza's training me. I'm going to become a better fighter, and learn ex-quip magic!" Lucy noticed Erza's small smile, and her own lips twitched up.

Natsu stared at her. "But why don't you just try to train with the goat guy?" He said, squinting at her.

"He won't be able to teach me to ex-quip, idiot." She muttered the insult to the side.

He looked at her. "Why do you need to?"

She smiled, shifting her weight to one foot. "If I can ex-quip, I won't ever lose my keys. That'd be really useful, ne?"

He nodded as if in understanding. "Makes enough sense to me, I guess." He said before turning and walking towards the doors of the guild. "Come on guys, I'm really hungry!"

Erza smiled to the side before going after the dragon slayer. Lucy grinned as she followed along.

As they entered the guild hall a few people turned their way. "Natsu, welcome back!" Macao called from his seat next to Wakaba, who nodded in their direction, grinning.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu called out as he made his way to Mirajane at the bar.

He sat down and ordered some food. Gray, who was leaning on a nearby table – shirtless, of course- made a loud 'tch' when the dragon slayer started eating.

Natsu looked up at him. "Got a problem, ice princess?" he mumbled around his half chewed sustenance.

Gray leered. "You're eating like a pig. Learn some manners, will ya flame brain?"

Suddenly Natsu was in Gray's face, their foreheads touching. "You wanna go, stripper?"

"Are you sure you want to get your ass handed to you, retard?" Gray retorted.

The dragon slayer swung his fist out, connecting it with the dark haired mage. Gray went flying into a wall.

As he stood up the ice mage grinned. "You're gonna regret that!" He changed his stance as he yelled "Ice-make Hammer!" and swung the ice towards the dragon slayer, who dodged, allowing Elfman, who had been sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane, get stung by it.

"Fighting is a man!" he yelled before the takeover mage swung his beast arm at Gray. After more dodging and accidental hits, almost the entire guild was in frenzy. Erza and Lucy stood in the doorway, eyes bulging.

"Those immature…." Erza muttered as she made her way towards Mira, who was still smiling contentedly behind the wooden counter of the bar. Lucy sighed and followed. They both arrived safely, save a few bruises from some misguided chairs and tables.

Erza sat at the bar patiently until she decided that she had been hit by one too many stray objects. She leapt into battle, the brawl becoming even more rowdy.

Lucy shook her head affectionately as she turned towards Mira. "I don't know how they do it." Mira looked at her questioningly and Lucy elaborated. "The fighting. Don't they ever get tired?"

Mira giggled and turned towards the raging battles. "They're just having some fun. Most of the time they don't even realize they're using any magic or energy at all."

Lucy nodded and swung around on her stool just in time to be hit with a flying stepstool. As it slid down her face comically, shadows hung around her eyes and she growled dangerously. She pulled out a chair from seemingly nowhere. She leapt up and into the crowd. Mira giggled and continued drying the glass in her left hand.

**Thanks to everyone who favorited / followed / reviewed!**

**Sorry it took forever to update. Euehehehe...**


End file.
